DASAR MESUM!
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [Modification Canon] - [1SHOOT] / Kakashi memang pria mesum. Namun Anko sangat mencintainya. Begitupun sebaliknya. /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Kakashi Hatake x Anko Mitarashi**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **RATED : T**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dasar Mesum! © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **.**

 **WARNING (s) : Modification Canon, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Kakashi memang pria mesum. Namun Anko sangat mencintainya. Begitupun sebaliknya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DASAR MESUM!**

 _ **By**_ **Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **x x x**

* * *

Suasana desa Konohagure pada malam hari terlihat sangat sepi. Lenggang dan tentram. Kebanyakan shinobi dan kunoichi tengah menjalankan misi keluar desa. Termasuk salah satu kunoichi cantik bertubuh seksi yang memiliki surai ungu gelap bernama Anko Mitarashi.

Ia baru saja kembali dari misinya dari Sunagakure. Berjalan santai menyusuri jalan menuju plat sederhana yang ditempatinya. Merapatkan seragam jounin yang melekat di tubuhnya demi menutupi rasa dingin yang kian menusuk.

Sesekali terdengar umpatan kekesalan dari mulutnya. Perut lapar, tubuh lelah, dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Dimana ia dan rekan misinya mengalami sedikit pertengkaran hingga kini dengan terpaksa ia kembali ke desa sendirian.

Melarikan diri lebih tepatnya.

"Dasar pria mesum playboy. Aku membencimu, Kakashi Hatake." Entah sudah berapa kali Anko mengeluarkan kalimat yang sama sejak tadi. Aura yang dipancarkan begitu gelap dan menakutkan. Kedua kakinya menendang apa saja yang ada di hadapannya. Meluapkan kekesalan yang membuncah.

Masih segar di dalam ingatannya, bagaimana Kakashi dan wanita asing yang diduga selingkuhannya tengah berciuman dalam posisi yang teramat intim. Tubuh wanita itu berada di bawah tubuh besar Kakashi. Saling menempel tanpa adanya jarak sedikitpun.

Gejolak emosi Anko kian membesar. Kecewa, terluka, dan marah bercampur menjadi satu. Tanpa terasa beberapa tetes kristal bening mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Ia menangis. Kecamuk perasaannya sudah tak bisa tertahankan lagi.

Oke, harus diakui wanita tadi memang lebih cantik dari Anko. Anggun juga mempesona. Jauh berbeda dengan Anko yang selalu berpenampilan tomboy, tak bisa bersikap atau berbicara lemah lembut layaknya seorang wanita. Namun tak seharusnya Kakashi berselingkuh secara terang-terangan di depan mata Anko yang notabene masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Terlalu kejam bukan?

Terlalu sakit. Anko tak pernah merasakan kesakitan yang menyiksa seperti saat ini sebelumnya. Luka akibat pertarungan atau segel yang dibuat Orochimaru tak sesakit luka yang dideritanya sekarang.

"Bodoh. Untuk apa aku menangis?" Anko segera menghapus air mata di wajahnya secara kasar. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang berat guna menenangkan perasaan. "Aku kan bukan kekasihnya lagi sekarang." Nada suaranya terdengar lirih. Mencengkram erat dadanya yang berdenyut sakit seakan ditusuk-tusuk sembilu, bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Anko …"

 **DEGG**

Jantung Anko seakan berhenti berdetak. Sangat terkejut mendengar suara tersebut. Sebuah suara yang tak lagi asing baginya. Suara milik seseorang yang tak ingin ia temui untuk saat ini atau mungkin selamanya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau—"

"Kakashi Hatake …" Anko memotong ucapan pria berambut perak yang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Ia berusaha keras mengatur emosinya, menahan air mata yang lagi-lagi hendak keluar. "Mulai sekarang hubungan kita berakhir. Terimakasih atas semuanya." Tanpa menunggu respon dari lawan bicaranya, ia segera melangkahkan kedua tungkai kakinya untuk pergi darisana.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?" Tangan besar Kakashi mencengkram lengan Anko. Membuat langkah wanita itu tertahan. Raut wajah kebingungan nampak jelas menghiasi wajah bermasker Kakashi. Tak mengerti akan ucapan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan mereka tanpa alasan jelas.

Bibir Anko bergetar menahan tangis. Ia menghempas tangan Kakashi secara kasar hingga cengkramannya terlepas. Membalik tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan pria itu. Merubah ekspresinya menjadi dingin tak bersahabat.

"Aku tahu kau tak tuli untuk sekedar mendengar apa yang kuucapkan tadi. Hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Jangan pernah berbicara ataupun mendekatiku! Aku sangat membenci pria brengsek, mesum, dan playboy sepertimu. Kau dengar itu, penjahat kelamin?" Sorot mata Anko tajam penuh kebencian. Menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kakashi dengan jari telunjuknya.

 **DEGG**

Seketika mata Kakashi membulat tak percaya pun terkejut mendengar kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan mulut Anko. Ia tak menyangka akan mendengar makian menyakitkan dari wanita cantik di hadapannya ini. Bukan lagi sebuah candaan yang biasa dilakukan. Keseriusanlah yang ia lihat dari sorot mata kecoklatan milik Anko. Tak ayal hal ini membuat hatinya tercubit. Sakit.

Anko meringis ketika tangan Kakashi mencengkram kedua bahunya erat. Menariknya hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Nafas hangat berbau mint milik Kakashi berhembus kasar di depan wajah Anko. Menandakan bahwa pria itu tengah menahan amarah.

"Apa alasan yang membuat mulut mungilmu melontarkan ucapan sekasar itu padaku? Bisakah kau menjelaskannya?" Ucapan Kakashi penuh penekanan dan intimidasi. Sorot matanya menajam, tak terlihat malas seperti tadi. Bahkan sebelah matanya berubah menjadi merah. Sharingannya telah aktif.

Debaran jantung Anko tak terkendali. Mendadak nyalinya menciut. Kedua kakinya melemas bagaikan jeli. Tak kuasa menerima ataupun membalas tatapan Kakashi saat ini. Ia hanya bisa meringis dan berharap agar bahunya tak hancur karena cengkraman tangan Kakashi yang semakin menguat.

"A-aku membencimu. Sangat sangat membencimu. Itulah alasannya. Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Teriak Anko keras meski awalnya diucapkan dengan tergagap. Emosi yang meluap-luap di dalam dadanya tak lagi bisa tertahankan. Nafasnya terengah. Dan tanpa sadar pelupuk matanya telah basah.

Cengkraman tangan Kakashi melemah. Ia seakan terhempas ke dalam jurang setelah mendengar pernyataan Anko tersebut. Sharingannya telah dinonaktifkan. Sorot matanya pun telah berubah menjadi sendu. Menjauhkan dirinya kemudian mengusap air mata di wajah Anko.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku hingga kau mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan seperti itu padaku?"

Sebuah senyum sinis penuh luka terukir di bibir Anko. Menepis tangan Kakashi yang masih berada di wajahnya. "Berhentilah berpura-pura! Aku sudah muak denganmu, Hatake. Bersenang-senanglah dengan wanita barumu itu! Lupakan semua tentang kita dan anggap saja tak pernah ada yang terjadi diantara kita."

Otak jenius Kakashi bisa menangkap dan memproses semua ucapan Anko hingga berujung pada sebuah kesimpulan pasti. Anko melihat kejadian tadi. Insiden tak terduga yang menyebabkan kesalahpahaman semua orang, termasuk kekasihnya. Bahkan semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya tadi akan berpikir hal yang sama seperti Anko jika mereka tak menyaksikan kejadian itu dari awal.

Sekarang Kakashi mengerti duduk permasalahannya.

"Anko … Tenanglah dulu! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Mengenai kejadian yang kau lihat itu. Semua hanyalah salah paham. Aku—" Ucapan Kakashi dipotong oleh kicauan Anko yang semakin menyakitkan hati pria itu.

"Seharusnya aku tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria sepertimu. Seharusnya aku tahu pria sepertimu tak akan pernah bisa berkomitmen dengan satu wanita saja. Seharusnya aku tak begitu mudah percaya padamu. Seharusnya aku memilih Yamato waktu itu. Aku sangat menye—Hmfftt…"

 **CUPP**

Mulut Anko terbungkam oleh ciuman Kakashi. Ia memegangi pinggang dan tengkuk Anko begitu erat hingga sulit untuk bergerak ataupun melepaskan ciuman sepihak yang dilakukannya. Ia sungguh tak ingin mendengar ucapan Anko lebih dari itu. Hatinya sudah cukup sakit. Amarahnya kembali muncul ketika mendengar nama pria lain keluar dari mulut Anko. Ia sangat tak suka wanitanya menyebutkan nama pria lain selain dirinya.

Ini tak bisa diterima.

Kakashi sangat marah sekarang.

Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan rontaan dan penolakan yang dilakukan Anko. Masker yang biasa menutupi wajahnya telah lenyap entah kemana. Bibirnya terus menginvasi bibir tipis Anko. Menuntut, kasar, dan ganas. Melumat, menghisap, menggigit benda kenyal nan lembut itu hingga erangan menggairahkan tanpa sadar dikeluarkan oleh si pemilik.

 **DUKK**

Kakashi meringis merasakan injakan bertenaga Anko pada kaki kanannya. Wanita itu menatap nyalang, siap membunuhnya sekarang juga. Nafas mereka terengah akibat ciuman panas beberapa saat lalu. Saliva membasahi bibir mereka yang telah membengkak dan memerah. Menandakan betapa ganas dan liarnya ciuman tadi.

 **PLAKK**

Sebuah tamparan menyakitkan bersarang di sebelah pipi Kakashi.

"Brengsek kau!" Umpat Anko seraya mengusap kasar bibirnya berulang kali seakan membersihkan noda disana. "Kau sangat menjijikan. Begitu mudahkah kau mencium semua wanita? Jangan samakan aku dengan wanita jalang lainnya! Kau tak bisa memperlakukanku seenaknya." Amarahnya semakin terbakar. Suaranya meninggi memecah suasana malam yang hening. Air matanya menganak sungai tanpa bisa terbendung lagi.

Menghadapi Anko yang tengah mengamuk seperti ini sangatlah merepotkan. Kakashi harus mencari cara yang tepat agar bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi tanpa kekerasan, baik secara tindakan ataupun ucapan. Jika bersikap egois, ia bisa saja menyeret—memaksa Anko ke platnya kemudian mendisiplinkan wanita itu dengan caranya sendiri.

Namun Kakashi tak ingin gegabah. Ia tak ingin Anko semakin membenci dan salah paham padanya.

Helaan nafas berat mengalun dari bibir Kakashi, "Tentu saja aku tak mungkin menyamakanmu dengan wanita jalang. Kau adalah wanita yang sangat spesial untukku. Kau berharga bagiku, Anko. Aku hanya mencium dan menyentuh wanita yang kucintai saja. Dan kaulah wanita itu." Tatapan matanya penuh kesungguhan.

"Pembual." Desis Anko. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Merutuki diri sendiri karena telah bersikap lemah dan _mellow_ di hadapan Kakashi. "Aku tak akan mempercayai ucapan dari pria sepertimu." Membalik tubuhnya seraya berjalan pergi. Tak lagi mampu untuk berdebat dengan pria itu.

"Berhenti, Anko!" Ujar Kakashi memperingatkan.

Kaki Anko tetap bergerak.

"Kau akan menyesal jika melangkahkan kakimu lebih jauh lagi." Kembali Kakashi memberikan peringatan. Lebih tepatnya ancaman. Dan Anko pun menghiraukannya sedikitpun. Menggangap angin lalu suara Kakashi yang memasuki indera pendengarannya.

Gigi Kakashi gemertak. Kesal dan marah menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Anko. Sepertinya ia memang harus mulai bertindak. Menggunakan cara akhir yang telah mentok di kepalanya. Baiklah, ia menyerah sekarang. Ia akan menggunakan cara itu saja.

"SHARINGAN!"

Langkah Anko terhenti. Dalam sekejap ia telah terjebak ke dalam genjutsu milik Kakashi. Bahkan ia tak bisa bersuara apalagi bergerak.

'Tck, sialan! Brengsek kau, Kakashi Hatake.' Anko hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Menyadari kebodohannya karena begitu mudah masuk ke dalam genjutsu Kakashi. Bahkan ia baru menyadari jika sejak pertama Kakashi mengaktifkan sharingan, ia telah berada dalam kuasa pria itu.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Kini Kakashi berada di hadapan Anko. Menatap mata wanitanya dalam-dalam. Memegangi kedua bahu mungil Anko kemudian berkata, "Maaf. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini padamu. Aku akan memperlihatkan semua yang terjadi agar kesalahpahaman ini segera berakhir."

Bagaikan sebuah adegan dalam film terputar begitu saja di depan mata Anko. Kejadian yang membuat masalah diantara mereka terjadi. Kejadian yang terjadi antara Kakashi dengan wanita berambut coklat. Dari awal hingga akhir tanpa ada sedikitpun yang terlewatkan. Membuat semua kesalahpahaman Anko sirna seketika.

"Itulah yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kau seharusnya melihat semua hingga akhir. Bukannya melarikan diri hingga salah paham begini. Dasar bodoh!" Ujar Kakashi tenang. Melepas genjutsunya dari Anko seraya menyentil dahi wanita itu begitu keras.

Wajah Anko memerah. Malu karena telah salah paham pada Kakashi. "Ka-kaupun akan berpikir sepertiku jika kau yang ada di posisiku." Ia mencoba membela diri.

Kakashi melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "Aku tak bodoh sepertimu. Aku tak akan percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang kulihat tanpa mencari tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi. Apa yang dilihat tak selalu benar bukan?"

"Ta-tapi … Posisi kalian itu sangatlah intim. Berciuman dengan tubuh saling menindih. Siapa yang tak akan salah paham ketika melihat itu hah?" Anko masih tetap membela diri. Tak ingin disalahkan begitu saja.

Untuk kedua kalinya Kakashi menghela nafas berat, "Itu hanya kecelakaan. Kaupun sudah melihatnya sendiri bukan? Wanita itu terdorong-dorong oleh kerumunan orang di pasar kemudian tanpa sengaja ia menubruk tubuhku hingga kami terjatuh diatas tanah secara bersamaan. Dan kecelakaan itupun terjadi tanpa bisa dihindari."

"Ta-tapi tapi kan…"

"Percayalah padaku, Anko! Aku bahkan membayangkan berciuman denganmu sembari menindih tubuhmu diatas ranjang saat itu. Entahlah tiba-tiba bayanganmu muncul begitu saja." Kakashi berujar ringan. Mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Tak mempedulikan raut wajah Anko yang telah berubah. Antara malu dan marah.

"Ka-kau…"

"Setiap malam aku selalu berfantasi tentangmu. Bagaimana aku menjamah seluruh tubuh telanjangmu kemudian memasuki dirimu. Memompa tubuhku diatas tubuhmu, membuatmu berteriak dan mendesahkan namaku dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh seksimu. Hingga akhirnya kita—"

 **BUAGH**

"DASAR MESUM!" Teriak Anko dengan wajah merah padam. Berlari meninggalkan Kakashi yang telah tepar diatas tanah akibat tendangan penuh tenaga yang dilayangkan Anko—tepat di aset berharga yang merupakan masa depan milik pria itu.

Kesalahpahaman yang terjadi memang telah berakhir. Namun masa depannya pun akan berakhir jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada _'adik kecilnya'_ yang telah menjadi korban tendangan Anko Mitarashi—Sang Kekasih.

 _Poor_ Kakashi.

Sepertinya kau harus segera memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter sebelum semuanya terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **[A/N:]**

 **Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic KakaAnko. Pair favoritku :-)**

 **Jujur saja, WB yang menyerangku masih belum ilang sepenuhnya.**

 **Semoga saja diawali dengan publishnya fic ini, aku bias segera melanjutkan fic2ku yang belum selesai atau membuat yang baru lagi. #Mungkin :3**

 **Akhir kata, terimakasih telah membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review? XD**


End file.
